


Choosing You

by minionbee



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minionbee/pseuds/minionbee
Summary: Di tengah tipisnya dompet, Dilan menemukan Rangga.Di tengah kesepian, Rangga memilih Dilan.
Relationships: Dilan (Dilan 1990) & Rangga (Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Choosing You

“Nih, ya, sekarang itu udah banyak pilihan. Open BO, onlyfans, sugar daddy, atau yang paling lokal ya pelihara tuyul.”

Kalimat di atas adalah jawaban Milea setiap kali Dilan mengeluhkan kemiskinannya tetapi tidak mau bekerja keras. Bukannya laki-laki itu tak mau bekerja sembari kuliah, tetapi jadwal mengulang mata kuliahnya sendiri sudah ramai mengantri. Istilahnya, mengatur hidup saja susah, bagaimana mau fokus ke hal lain?

Namun, Dilan belum pernah sekeras ini memikirkan jawaban dari Milea itu. Penyebabnya adalah Bunda yang tiba-tiba mengabari bahwa ekonomi keluarganya di Bandung sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Disa (adik Dilan) harus membeli berbagai buku sebagai sarana persiapan ujian nasional. Belum lagi berbagai kebutuhan sehari-hari di sana. Dilan sampai tak tega memberi tahu wanita itu jika uang kuliahnya untuk semester ini belum dibayar. Setelah menghibur Bunda bahwa ia tak apa, teleponnya ditutup tanpa keluhan banyak.

Akhirnya sejak hari itu Dilan benar-benar menghemat pengeluarannya. Uang jajan ia kurangi, makan satu kali sehari, dan juga pergi ke kampus dengan berjalan kak. Untung saja, pemilik kost nya masih cukup baik untuk memperbolehkannya menunda bayaran bulan ini. Ia harus bergerak cepat untuk mengisi dompet karena ibu kota ini keras.

Pikirnya, ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan cepat mengingat dirinya berada di Jakarta. Namun, realita tak seindah ekspektasi. Mendadak banyak sekali jadwal kuliahnya yang bertabrakan dengan jadwal wawancara kerjanya. Kini, ia hanya bisa menangisi nasib sambil mengadu nasib pada Milea yang sesekali datang ke kost nya untuk membawakan makanan.

“Kamu kayak mayat hidup, Lan,” komentar Milea saat ia berkunjung ke kost laki-laki itu. Walau status mereka sudah mantan, perempuan itu masih sama baiknya pada Dilan. Kebetulan sekali, mereka pergi ke kampus yang sama sehingga masih bisa berteman seperti ini.

“Ga tau lah, Ya. Pusing. Tugas kuliah banyak banget, belom bayaran semester ini,” ucap Dilan sebelum melahap nasi goreng miliknya. Keningnya tampak berkerut bak menunjukkan sekeras apa otaknya berpikir saat ini. Sepertinya hal itu harus diapresiasi oleh Milea mengingat otak laki-laki itu nampaknya jarang digunakan dengan benar.

Milea menegak air dari gelas plastik yang berada di kamar kost milik Dilan sebelum berucap, “Kan waktu itu aku udah ngasih saran, Lan.”

“Aku ga tau nyari tuyul di mana, Ya.”

Sebuah pukulan hinggap di punggung Dilan.“Ih, bukan yang itu atuh. Maksudku kafe yang aku saranin, udah nyoba ngelamar di sana?” Milea berucap dengan raut kesal. Bisa-bisanya Dilan malah berpikir untuk memelihara tuyul? 

“Udah, ga lolos,” jawab Dilan sambil meringis. Pukulan dari Milea tak main-main pedasnya. Jika ia masih SMA, mungkin pukulan tadi tak berarti banyak karena kelewat sering mengikuti tawuran antar sekolah. Namun, mengingat ia tak berani bermacam-macam di kota orang, daya tahan tubuhnya terhadap rasa sakit sepertinya berkurang.

“Mau aku cariin tempat lain lagi?” tanya Milea dengan tatapan khawatir. Sebetulnya, ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika harus mentraktir atau membawakan makanan untuk Dilan. Namun, laki-laki itu berkali-kali berucap bahwa ia takut merepotkan. 

“Aku mau nyoba saran kamu yang satunya deh, Ya,” ucap Dilan yang tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Milea sebelumnya. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak sebelum membelalak saat mengerti saran apa yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi di hadapan lawan bicaranya itu dan menatap tepat di matanya.

Milea mengguncang bahu Dilan guna menyadarkan laki-laki itu. Guncangannya itu jauh dari kata pelan, malah tampak seperti hendak mengusir roh jahat yang menyangkut di dalam tubuhnya. “Dilan, kamu ga serius, kan? Sumpah aku bercanda waktu itu.”

“Serius, Ya. Udah ga mungkin nyari kerja saat aku terus-terusan ditagih bayaran,” jawab Dilan. Pada dasarnya, Milea tak pernah bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Maka perempuan itu menghela nafas sebelum kembali duduk di lantai kamar. 

“Jadi kamu mau apa? Open BO?” tanya Milea dengan satu alis terangkat.

Dilan menggeleng. “Ga siap aku kalo itu.”

“Onlyfans?”

“Fans aja aku gak punya.”

“Sugar daddy?”

Sebuah anggukan datang sebagai jawaban dari Dilan saat itu. Memang, setelah ditimang-timang, menjadi sugar baby adalah jalan terbaik. Terbaik dalam arti paling aman dan paling cepat mendapat uang.

“Mau nyari di mana emang?” tanya Milea.

Dilan membuka ponselnya dan memperlihatkan website yang ia temukan beberapa hari lalu. Benar, ia memang sudah merencanakan semua ini. Entah berapa banyak situs yang harus ia kunjungi demi mencari yang paling aman, ia tak peduli. 

“Ayo, bantu nyari yang paling cocok,” ucap Dilan sambil menepuk lantai di sebelahnya sebagai pertanda agar Milea duduk di sana.

“Asalkan aku ditraktir nantinya.”

“Gampang itu mah,” balas Dilan yang sudah terlanjur fokus ke ponsel. Jemarinya bergerak naik dan turun menjelajahi situs tersebut guna memilah tipe yang cocok untuk dirinya.

Sudah sekitar satu jam sepasang manusia itu duduk dan memperhatikan profil yang ada. Namun, nihil, belum ada yang benar-benar pas bagi Dilan. Entah sudah berapa banyak manusia yang mereka tolak karena tidak sesuai kriteria. Milea pun mendadak cerewet jika mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang yang tampak jauh dari apa yang diinginkan. 

“Eh, yang ini gimana, Lan?” tanya Milea saat ia melihat profil yang menjanjikan di matanya. Perhatian Dilan pun beralih ke profil yang dimaksud dengan alis terangkat sebelah. 

Rangga Mahardika

Nama itu terpampang di profil milik seorang laki-laki yang mengaku berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu. Dari foto yang ada, Dilan mengakui orang ini tampan walau tidak lebih tampan darinya.  
Tertarik, Dilan mulai menjelajahi profil itu. Pekerjaannya tak dituliskan dengan jelas, tetapi ia yakin semua orang yang berniat menjadi sugar daddy di aplikasi ini pasti memiliki penghasilan luar biasa. 

Namun, semakin banyak waktu yang digunakan untuk menjelajahi profil pria ini, Dilan juga semakin banyak berpikir. Entah kenapa, nama ini tak asing baginya. Mengesampingkan nama Rangga memang bisa dibilang cukup umum untuk laki-laki Indonesia, tetapi nama lengkapnya benar-benar familiar.

“Ya, namanya familiar ga, sih?” tanya Dilan pada akhirnya. Milea di sebelahnya tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju. “Kayak pernah denger, tapi lupa di mana,” balas gadis itu.

“Tapi bukan di berita kriminal, kan?”

Milea sekali lagi memukul punggung Dilan. Kesal karena pemikiran laki-laki itu sedikit kelewat kreatif menurutnya. “Nggak lah!”

“Oke oke, santai.”

“Jadi yang ini, Lan?” tanya Milea sekali lagi. Karena jika mereka menolak profil itu, kemungkinannya kecil untuk dapat menemukannya lagi.

“Coba aja, deh.”

Di hari itu, Dilan tidak tahu bahwa ia akan berurusan dengan seorang sastrawan yang sedang naik daun di negaranya.


End file.
